Under Pressure
by Ceasefire
Summary: MiyagiShinobu, volume 7 spoilers:: Miyagi and Shinobu take the next step in their relationship, but how will Shinobu handle it when Miyagi asks him to take the lead?


I don't own Junjou Romantica. This fic contains spoilers for Volume 7 of the manga.

* * *

The moment Miyagi's lips pressed against his, Shinobu stopped crying. In the haze of this sudden act _(hand on his cheek, fingertips tickling his neck, warm breath against his forehead)_ he wasn't sure what had caused this; shock, disbelief? Happiness? He realised it didn't matter, not after three years of wanting - _needing_ - and even in his own head he sounds overwhelmed, exactly like the stupid teenager he was trying so hard not to be.

Miyagi pulled away, smiled in a way that made Shinobu's heart thump against his ribs, and promptly kissed him again. He didn't have much experience to go by, but Shinobu was sure that Miyagi was slowly letting his restraint slip; this kiss seemed different, deeper, edged with a little bit of roughness, and just as Shinobu was thinking how stupidly cliché that sounded, Miyagi's tongue tickled his bottom lip.

Shinobu's eyes opened and he jumped back a little (and that was _definitely_ shock). Miyagi laughed, his hands still resting on the boy's cheeks.

"Cute."

Shinobu scowled and averted his eyes.

"Shut up, old man."

_Stupid Miyagi._

If Miyagi was stupid right now, he was just as bad.

Shinobu didn't protest as Miyagi pulled him closer, kissed his neck, slid large, warm hands over his chest and to the hem of his vest. He paused there, and Shinobu squirmed impatiently.

"Hurry up!"

"Are you sure about this?"

Shinobu flinched.

"Why would you be asking me that now?"

"Aah, that one time," Miyagi started, and it took Shinobu a moment to realise what he was talking about, "You weren't enjoying it at all, and seeing that, err, you're a _guy_, and I'm no more experienced than you..."

"I told you, I've done this sort of thing heaps of times!" Shinobu snapped, bristling a little, but Miyagi just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"I believe you, Shinobu-chin. But if that is the case, you know more about this than me."

"How could I know more than..."

"I've told you before, I've never slept with another man."

Shinobu honestly wasn't sure what Miyagi was trying to achieve by saying this; was he trying to give Shinobu more power? Make him feel more in control, more comfortable? That would have been fine, if Shinobu hadn't been lying through his teeth. In reality, his sexual experience extended to maybe two kisses aside from the ones Miyagi had given him, and hormone-driven dreams that involved Miyagi being knowledgeable and perfect in the ways of sex.

What the Hell was he supposed to do now? He definitely couldn't have Miyagi thinking he was just an inexperienced brat; that was the very last thing he wanted.

"Shinobu-chin? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Shinobu snapped, a little too forcefully, and Miyagi blinked at him. Shinobu grabbed his sweater and tugged it over his head, tossing it towards the end of the bed. It couldn't be that hard, right? He fumbled with the button on his school shirt, and Miyagi, for lack of anything else to do, reached over to try and help. Their fingers tangled, and Shinobu scowled.

"I can do it, Miyagi."

"Aah... right, right," Miyagi said, moving away from his young lover, and looking extremely sheepish.

Shirt finally unbuttoned, Shinobu slid the material off his shoulders, scrunched it into a ball and tossed it in the same direction that he'd tossed his sweater. Miyagi tugged his own long-sleeved shirt over his head and tossed it away, and Shinobu was secretly thankful. The less he had to do, the less potential he'd have to screw it up, the better Miyagi would think of him.

"Right," Miyagi said, clapping his hands together. Shinobu arched an eyebrow at him, and he immediately stopped.

"Err, Shinobu? If you're not comfortable..."

"I'm fine," Shinobu replied curtly. He reached for his own belt, but Miyagi brushed his hand away and set to work on it himself.

"What...!"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stupid Miyagi," Shinobu said, cheeks burning, "I'm not worried about that!"

"What are you worried about, then?"

"I'm not worried!"

Miyagi grinned and slid Shinobu's uniform pants and underwear over his hips, tossing them out of the way. Despite the last time they'd gotten this far, it felt different, alien; Shinobu was sure he'd never felt quite so exposed, and he shied away from Miyagi's touch.

"Shinobu..."

"J-just give me a minute!"

"... I'm not going too fast for you, am I?"

"I told you before, I've..."

"You've done this before, right," Miyagi replied, and for a brief moment Shinobu looked at him, felt his stomach twist at the disbelieving look on his face.

_Miyagi couldn't know he was lying, could he?_

"You know what, Shinobu? Forget what I said."

Shinobu felt himself begin to panic. Chewing nervously on his bottom lip, he looked up at his lover.

"Miyagi?"

"It was wrong of me to put that sort of pressure on you. I'm sorry."

Shinobu, for a moment, wasn't sure how to feel. He decided on a compromise.

"Stupid Miyagi!" he snapped just harshly enough to make the older man look up at him, to make their eyes meet. Steeling all of his confidence, Shinobu kissed him full on the lips, apparently taking him by surprise; Miyagi jumped, pulled away just like he had earlier, and Shinobu smirked.

"Idiot. Why would you ever think I'd feel that way after I've wanted this for so long?"

Miyagi sat for a moment, stunned, before smiling, feeling utterly defeated. Gently, he pulled Shinobu towards him, spun him around, and pressed the younger boy's back against his own chest. Shinobu flinched; he could feel the rapid beating of Miyagi's heart, feel the older man pressed against his back. Miyagi could feel Shinobu's muscles tense, so he ran his hands slowly along the insides of his thighs, kissed his shoulders and neck until he felt the brown haired boy begin to relax.

"Shinobu?"

Shinobu nodded to show he was listening, and then flinched in surprise as Miyagi fingers curled around his cock, stroking slowly. Shinobu moaned, already feeling as if he was wound far too tight.

"Even if that is the case, it was wrong of me. I want this to be a relationship that lets us both stand on equal ground. I don't want you to think you _have_ to impress me."

Shinobu shivered, felt Miyagi kiss the nape of his neck, felt his hot breath as he whispered soft encouragement against the shell of his ear, arched up and whimpered in pleasure as Miyagi reached down to stroke him and used his other hand to carefully tweak at his nipple. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, Shinobu wondered if it was possible love Miyagi more than he already did.

**END**


End file.
